The increased usage of imaging devices has resulted in image forming devices having improved capabilities to implement expanded imaging operations. For example, image forming devices such as laser printers can print high-quality hard images including color images.
Image forming devices utilize consumables to form hard images. Exemplary consumables include expendable components which need replacement. The sophistication of consumables, number of consumables, and quality of consumables used by image forming devices have increased as the capabilities of the image forming devices themselves have also increased. Accordingly, some consumables have increased in price as the sophistication has increased.
It has been observed that the consumables are generally difficult to track in conventional arrangements and consumables may be subject to theft or other misappropriation. The consumables are typically not individually significant enough in dollar value wherein misappropriation constitutes a major crime, and it is costly and requires time and resources to adequately monitor consumables using conventional arrangements. However, with some consumables individually costing hundreds of dollars, cumulative misappropriation of such items becomes significant.
There exists a need to provide improved devices and methodologies for monitoring consumables.